The Heart of the Cards, Kaiba
by sempaiko
Summary: [Kaiba x Tea] [Seto x Anzu] Tea needs a sponsor for her dance club, and is forced to ask Kaiba Corp. When she gets there, she is in for an unexpected surprise! ... an: IT'S BACK! PLEASE READ! New, revised, better plot!
1. I'm Just a Girl in the World

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

**Heart of the Cards, Kaiba

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – I'm Just a Girl in the World

* * *

Tea Gardener was nervous. There were so many things on her mind. 

It was the end of the year, her last year at High School. She was thinking about finals in a few weeks, dance college, money for dance college, a sponsor for her dance club! Everything! She felt like screaming!

True it wasn't running for your life in a virtual prison or a city full of monsters, let alone putting up with shadow realms and being a mind slave. Or even trying to escape Kaiba's island that he blew up. Or being stuck with Kaiba on his blimp.

But being back in school and not facing life threatening situations all day was still hard work!

Kaiba. Oh, she hated him.

Why was he such a jerk? Why did he like to blow up whole islands?

Why did he have a blue eyes white dragon jet _anyway_?

Thank god he had graduated early, and wasn't in school anymore. The least she saw of his face, the better.

It was after school, and she went to her dance club's meeting room. She walked in the door, and saw the president of the club looking very distraut.

"Tea!" The taller girl grabbed Tea and stood her in front of everyone. "Tea is going to find our sponsor, right Tea?" She patted her back roughly.

Obviously she had been yelled at by the others in the dance club, and was now taking it out on Tea.

"What?" Tea exclaimed, surprised. "Even if I was, Ally, there is practically no one left to be sponsored by. All the companies have been claimed by other clubs, even the Game Shop is sponsoring someone! There's no one left! I've already looked."

Ally frowned. That was not the answer she wanted. "Tea, we need a sponsor, and I thought you took charge of that situation."

Tea frowned. "I said I would _help_ try and find a sponsor, but I can't find any. What am I supposed to do? It's impossible, it's too late! We won't have a sponsor for the end of the year activities."

"You should ask your boss at the restaurant to sponsor us." Spoke up one girl, knowing Tea worked as a waitress for a small, high-end, Italian restaurant.

Tea scoffed. "Yeah right! My boss? That'd be like asking Kaiba Corp to sponsor us." She laughed out loud, holding her sides, but then noticed no one was laughing with her.

She looked around at the serious faces.

"Tea . . . . . you are so smart. Ask Kaiba Corp to sponsor us! You know the guy, right? Maybe you could convince him!" Ally said, and everyone else nodded eagerly.

If they could get Kaiba Corp to sponsor them, they'd be invincible at the end of the year festivities! Not to mention their table status at the prom! This almost made Ally drool, and she shook Tea.

"You have to get that sponsor! We need Kaiba Corp!"

"You guys are nuts! Ask Kaiba to sponsor us? Seto Kaiba? Do you guys even _remember_ him from class? Quiet jerk in the back of the room? Those evil blue eyes! That cold stare! He used to call us 'mindless cheerleaders' and 'ignorant fools'! I am not asking him." She stated, but the stares got angrier. "No! No way in hell!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She found herself in front of the Kaiba mansion, looking up at the tall, sleek building. The gates were huge! There was security out and about, guarding the entrance.

Why was she even here? Oh yeah, those stupid girls in her dance club had practically thrown her out of the car. Even if she did attempt to ask him to sponsor them, she was still unsure of how to convince him. She would have to prove her worth. What would she do?

She found herself approaching the gate, and a guard raised an eyebrow. "What business do you have here, miss?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Uh, I wanted to see Kaiba. I want to ask him something."

"About?"

"Uh, duel monsters." She said, and the man frowned, not believing her. "Look, just say that Tea Gardner is here to see him. He'll know who I am." She said, and the guard raised an eyebrow and talked into his headset.

Tea felt like even if she couldn't talk to Kaiba, it would be a good thing. She really didn't want to see him anyway.

The man listened into his headset as someone was talking to him. He looked around Tea, as if trying to find someone else.

He pressed his headset again. "No, she's alone... yeah, I'm sure. Okay, I will." He turned to her. "He can see you, but he doesn't have that much time. You better get in there quick."

She nodded, and the gates opened. Great, she really would have to ask him now. Although, she could probably chicken out anyway, and no one would be the wiser!

She found herself scurrying to the door, though, and before she knew it, she knocked on the large doors. A man answered, and seemed to know exactly why she was there, and led her to an elevator next to a large flight of stairs.

She saw as the large stairs went up several stories. She was glad she didn't have to walk up that thing. The man got in with her and they went up several stories, and finally reached the floor, and the elevator door opened. The man led her to a big, dark office.

And there he was, looking as gloomy and determined as ever. He was at his desk, typing at his computer, not even looking up to acknowledge them.

The man spoke softly, with an accent, "A miss Tea Gardener, sir." He said, and then left the room.

She was now with Kaiba, alone. Was this really the first time she had been with him alone, and not the others? To her memory, it was. She felt really uncomfortable.

He sighed impatiently.

He finally looked up at her, and yet still seemed surprised that she was alone, and not with her regular band of fools. He half expected that dog, Wheeler, to jump out from behind her. He even tiltled his head slightly to prove he was wrong. And he was.

It was just her, alone. What could she possibly want?

"Well? You wanted to talk with me? Is it about the idiot brigade? Because if it is, I really have no intention to deal with them. Unless you have Yugi's god cards with you to give to me, then what could you possibly want with me?" He asked in a dead-pan, monotonous voice, and she bit her lip.

He really was an insensitive jerk! "Not everything's about duel monsters, Kaiba." She snapped. He frowned. Uh-oh, she had really done it, because she knew to Kaiba, everything was _indeed_ about duel monsters.

"What do you want then?" He asked, suspicious. His voice seemed slightly agitated now.

"I was wondering if you –Kaiba Corp, I mean- would sponsor my club." She said, and there was silence.

She looked over at him. His steel face didn't change the slightest. He was just staring at her.

At least she had asked him! She wanted him to reject her so she could leave and finish packing for the trip tomorrow. But he wasn't doing anything! She at least expected him to break out into a fit of evil laughter.

Silence. '_Heheh, reject me, you idiot!_' she yelled in her head.

"On one condition." He said coldly, and she nearly fell to the floor in both surprise and shock. "Beat me in a duel." He said calmly, a small smirk on his face.

Her jaw dropped. '_God! Everything IS a duel monster's game for him_!' She screamed in her head, flabbergasted. She folded her arms, though, determined. She wasn't about to let Seto Kaiba get the best of her. If he wanted a duel, he was gonna get one!

* * *

_A/N: OMG -it's back! It's off of hiatus! yay! BUT -it has a new plot. don't hate me! I promise this will be more promising and enjoyable. Everyone was having problems with the last plot and the whole amnesia thing, and frankly -so was i, so i decided to change it. This is gonna be so much more fun, so please bear with me and continue to read!_


	2. Chances Thrown, Nothing's Free

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Chances Thrown, Nothing's Free

* * *

Tea was led to a tall room on the same floor, and she walked through the large set of doors cautiously. The walls were sleek and dark, a shiny metal only illuminated by a few dim lights.

Kaiba set himself up at the opposite end of the room.

She went up to her side of the platform, and the floor glowed as her feet touched it.

Usually it was Yugi up on a platform like this, not her. She was usually – she looked around and saw a small walkway on either side—yeah, right there, on the sidelines.

She felt a sudden chill of cold feet.

"Let's start this." Kaiba said, and took out his card from his briefcase and set them on the platform's console, after he had shuffled them skillfully fast. He watched as she still fumbled her cards in her hands, and finally managed to put them on her console. He chuckled. "Are you sure you're up to this? Maybe I should call Yugi over to duel for you."

She frowned, getting angry. "I can handle this myself, Kaiba!" She screamed from her end.

Kaiba made a grunt of amusement, and hit a button on his console. "Let's begin. I draw." He said and pulled six cards from his deck. He emmediate placed three down on the field, placing a high four-level monster card face up in attack position. "I end my turn."

Tea: 4000, Kaiba: 4000

Tea frowned, and pulled six cards from her deck as well, and looked at them. It was pitiful. He had a high level monster on the field already, and all of hers in her hand were weak.

She had no choice but to place one in face down defense position. She placed a pretty sad magic card on the field, and ended her turn with a quiet voice.

"You were never so quiet when you were yelling from the sidelines." He said smugly. "You give yourself away too much. Is your hand really that pathetic?" He mocked her, and she fisted her hand.

Damn him. He always was a jerk, wasn't he? It was like he took that more seriously than running his company! She almost growled in frustration, and said, "Maybe I'm just bluffing to throw you off!" She exclaimed, and he scoffed.

"Please, you're easier to read than a 'Where's Poochie' book!" He drew a card, and couldn't hold back a devilish grin. A blue eyes white dragon. It was getting good already.

He placed a monster from his hand face down on the field and he then threw out his arm and called the attack from his monster card already on the field. It crushed her face down card, and her monster was destroyed. But her life points were still the same, since it was in defense mode. "I end my turn. Your move."

She drew a card. Ah! Finally something good! "I play graceful charity, and I get to draw more cards!" She said happily, and did so. Finally, a flip effect monster. She put it on the field in face down defense mode, and placed the two other magic cards on the field. "I end my turn."

"Great, at this rate, we'll never be finished. You play with all the wrong principles." He said plainly.

'_what in the hell does that mean!_' she thought angrily. She thought she was playing safely, but somehow Kaiba saw it differently.

He sighed with a bored tone, and drew a card. Another good trap card. He placed this face down on the field and threw down another monster on the field face down in defense mode.

She was so naïve! She was letting him put down all his monster cards so he could sacrifice to bring out something stronger! Didn't she even notice that was what he was doing! This was all too easy.

If she had just attacked his face down cards with a high enough monster, she would have stopped him from sacrificing! This was becoming a waste of time. He was itching to play his blue eyes white dragon next turn and obliterate her!

Tea looked over at Kaiba and huffed loudly. What was that smug look on his face for? She drew a card, kind of worried that Kaiba hadn't attacked her with his monster card already in attack position. He was planning something. The card she drew was useless, so she opted to put another monster in defense mode.

Kaiba drew a card hastily, and then emmediately laughed in amusement. "You fool! Why didn't you attack when you had the chance? Now, I'm going to destroy you with my _Blue Eyes White Dragon_!"

He sacrificed his other monsters and brought out his mightly beast. Tea couldn't help but feel intimidated from the giant silver dragon projected in front of her. Somehow it looked a lot scarier now that _she_ was the one facing it!

"_White lightning attack_!" He exclaimed, and it hit her effect monster, and she grinned just as evily as he did before.

Both monsters shattered into nothing. Kaiba couldn't help but be stunned.

"That was man eater bug! And he destroyed your blue eyes along with him!" She exclaimed, and gave out her best evil cackle. She had heard enough evil laughs in her time with Yugi and the gang to warrant her plenty of references. "It's now my turn!" She said and pulled a card from her deck. Hmm, this might come in handy. "I sacrifice my face down card to summon Airknight Parshath! I attack you, Kaiba!"

Tea: 4000, Kaiba: 2100

Kaiba growled as he watched his lifepoints drop. He scowled. She actually did damage to his lifepoints. He would not let her get away with that so easily.

No more mister semi-nice guy. He drew a card and smirked with confidence. This would all go down with one hit, if he could play his cards just right.

"You make things too easy, Gardner. Did you really think you were going to beat me? Someone like you, a mindless cheerleader, trying to live up to Yugi's stature? That's funny!" He laughed, a low murmur, and threw down a monster card in face up attack position, although it was clearly lower than herAirknight.

He then filled up his magic and trap card field and ended his turn.

Tea felt her boost of confidence fade as she saw the line of cards he had lying in wait for her. She drew a card and called an attack, unsure of what else to do. Her Airknight attacked his face up card, and he took damage.

Tea: 4000, Kaiba: 1900

Kaiba just chuckled, and the field glowed as his card took on it's special effect. "As you are unaware, that card was a special effect monster. When it is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, I get to automatically special summon four seiryu-soldiers from my deck!" He exclaimed, and four soldiers appeared on the field.

They only had 100 attack and defense points, though. Kaiba drew a card. He nearly lost control of his normally calm face. It was now perfect!

Tea saw by the look in his eyes that he was about to finish her.

"I sacrifice my three soldiers to summon my other Blue Eyes White Dragon! But wait, there's more. I use my monster reborn card to bring back my old Blue Eyes, and then I play the magic cards magical duster, and trap duster, and rid both sides of the field of all magic and trap cards. But I won't need mine anyway, because I'm about to destroy you with one single blow! My soldier, and my two blue eyes, attack her Airknight and destroy her lifepoints with dual-white-lightning-attack!"

Her Airknight shattered.

Tea: 3100, Kaiba: 1900

His soldier attacked her lifepoints.

Tea: 3000, Kaiba: 1900

His blue eyes delivered the final blow. Tea gripped the sides of her platform, to brace herself from the strong wind of the effects. She was beaten. She could heard Kaiba laughing in amusement.

Tea: 0, Kaiba: 1900

She looked up and saw Kaiba walk down his platform, still chuckling over her defeat. "That was the shortest duel I've ever had! You really are pathetic, you airheaded fool." He said and walked by her platform, where she hunched, her arms shivering. "Next time, why don't you bring Yugi over so I can have a proper duel, and you can be in your usual spot on the ground, where you belong. Thanks for wasting my time." He left out the door, but heard footsteps behind him.

She was in front of him, and he could almost see her eyes quivering, tears just waiting to fall down her cheeks. "At least I accepted your challenge! You have to give me some credit for that!"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! You should be thankful I even _considered_ dueling you! You should feel grateful you even got the chance, even though you blew it. It's just a shame your idiotic friends weren't here to see you fail."

Tea fisted her hands. Sometimes she felt like she really needed to punch him!

"So consider your sponsorship denied, and get the hell out of my building." He growled, and watched as she quivered in anger. This really was a waste of time. Why did he even think of dueling her. Well, he had expected her to refuse and chicken out of it.

Tea felt a single tear fall down her face. Damn him! damn him! damn him! Why did she let him get to her like this?

She twirled on her heel and walked to the elevator and punched the button. The damn thing was taking forever! And he was still standing there, waiting for her to leave, a burning look of distain in his eyes.

She huffed, only thinking of getting out of this place before she destroyed something –or someone— and turned to the stairs instead.

She wasn't even thinking as she ran down the large flight of stairs. She only pictured Kaiba and his smug face, and his cold blue eyes, and his really annoying laugh. Her foot slipped. She tried to catch herself, but she was already falling face first.

She stumbled and rolled down the stairs heavily, her limbs flailing, the world spinning in her confused and stunned eyes. She fell with a dead thud at the bottom of the stairs on the hard marble floor.

She didn't move. There was blood.

* * *

_A/N: Wow -just a few changes, sorry if this is boring to some of you -who have already read this, but to anyone who is new to this -please enjoy! i again ask everyone to bear with me, since this story already had 7 chapters, and now i've hacked it down! But i promise it will be so much better and you'll all be happier! thankyou!_


	3. I've Become So Numb

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

* * *

Chapter 3 – I've Become so Numb_

* * *

Kaiba had seen her fall, and was shocked as she had tumbled down for what seemed like eternity._

He pulled out his cell and emmediately dialed 911.

He got on the railing of the stairs, and slid down quickly to the bottom, and easily landed on his feet, and rushed over to her. He grabbed her shoulder and flipped her gently onto her back. There was a big gash on her forehead, blood trickling down her face and neck.

She groaned, and he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief she wasn't dead. He didn't particularly like her, but he still didn't like to watch people die. Suffer maybe, but not die.

He got someone on his phone and there was an ambulance on its way. He looked down at her, and frowned. Kaiba couldn't help but think about the impending lawsuit. It wasn't like he couldn't handle something as trivial as this, though. He stopped himself.

He actually found himself wincing at his own thoughts; she was hurt, and all he could think about was money and his reputation.

He waited by her side, and called someone else on his phone to assist him until the ambulance arrived. A few men came upon the scene, but were equally as dumbfounded as Kaiba slightly felt. They didn't know what to do for an unconscious girl who had just fallen down a large flight of stairs.

A part of Kaiba wanted to flee the scene, and let the others take care of this mess, but another part of him felt it was his responsibility to stay by her side.

Kaiba couldn't help but feel impatient, though. Where was the ambulance? Shouldn't they get there faster than this? There was a beep from his phone, and he brought it up to his ear and answered curtly, "What?"

"This is the ambulance you sent for Mr. Kaiba! We're stuck in traffic on the highway. There's been a major accident, but we're on our way! Just hold on!"

Kaiba growled in frustration, and hung up the phone. He looked down at her. He couldn't just leave her there, sprawled out like that. He reached under Tea and lifted her gingerly in his arms, even as others protested that he shouldn't move her. He ignored them.

If it was indeed going to be a while before the ambulance got there, might as well get her off the hard floor and clean her up. He was amazed at how light and frail she felt in his arms. He walked a short distance to a guest room and set her down on the bed.

Her head lolled to one side, and blood smeared on her forehead. One of his men brought up a wet towel, and put it in Kaiba's hands, even though he didn't ask for it. He wanted one of them to do this, not him! But somehow, he didn't feel like arguing and barking orders, and reached over and wiped the blood from her face.

It was hard to imagine that just a moment ago, she was fuming, her small body tense from the words they had spoken to eachother about the duel and the sponsorship.

He growled at her stupidity and clumsiness. If she had only waited for the damn elevator, she woudn't be in this mess. That and the fact that her shoes were big and bulky, just another catalyst to her fall.

He sighed angrily at the sudden memory of watching her roll down the steps like a glass doll, shattering and cracking with every step's impact.

He stood and threw the rag at one of his men. Maybe he would bark some orders and get the hell out of there. "Clean her up, and call me as soon as the ambulance arrives." He replied, and walked out of the room, leaving the men to clean her up and straighten things out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been almost an hour, and Kaiba was getting impatient. Even though he was in his office, trying to continue his work, his mind was wandering back to Tea and the very late ambulance.

He was about to call for another one, when his phone rang again, and he was informed that his ambulance had gotten into an accident itself enroute, and they had just found out it. It would be another few minutes before a new one arrived.

He hung the phone up on them, frustrated. What if someone was dying? The hospital, of all places, was expected to be efficient. He couldn't stand it anymore, and made his way back to the guest room where Tea was lying.

When he walked in, there were two men, sitting and talking to eachother in the corner, next to the window, waiting for the ambulance to arrive. They saw Kaiba, and froze to attention. He ignored them and went up to Tea.

Amazingly, the men had done a good bandaging job with their first aid kit. Fresh bruises were visibly coming to surface, though, and there wasn't enough bandaids to cover all of those. She was sleeping peacefully it seemed.

"We don't think anything's broken, she's just banged up, we think." Said one of his men.

"Yeah, no major injuries, except that big gash on her head, but I think we stopped the bleeding." Said the other, sounding quite proud of himself. Kaiba was a little impressed himself, although he would never acknowledge it.

Just then there was soft footsteps, and Kaiba turned to see his younger brother, Mokuba walk in cautiously. He came up to his brother. "I just got home, and I was told a girl hurt herself." He said, and leaned in, and was shocked to see it was Tea Gardner! "I didn't know it was Tea! Brother, what happened?"

"She fell down the stairs." Kaiba replied simply.

"How'd that happen?" He pressed.

Kaiba found himself very agitated, even if it was in the presence of Mokuba. "She tripped." He resorted to saying after a little while.

What he didn't say was that she was probably very upset about her failure to beat him in the duel, and the things he had said to her. He was a little surprised though, because he had insulted all of them before, he figured she was used to it by then.

"Why didn't she use the elevator?" Mokuba asked. When did this become 20 questions? Kaiba frowned, and sighed in locked frustration. Mokuba was one of the few –maybe only- people he did not allow himself to get angry with.

"Let's drop it, Mokuba." He commanded softly.

"Okay. I hope she's alright. Will you get mad if I ask where the ambulance is?" Mokuba asked, and saw Kaiba's face twist into a deeper frown, and he looked to the window, as if trying to spot something.

"They're on the way, supposedly." He said, and crossed his arms and looked back to Mokuba, who was looking sadly at Tea. Just then Kaiba thought he saw Tea's eye lids flutter. He turned his attention to her, and saw her brow frown, and a soft groan escaped her chapped lips.

Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked around.

"Wha-what am I doing here? What happened?" She asked and tried to sit up, but winced and laid back down. "Kaiba?" She asked as she saw him across the room near the wall next to the window.

"Tea! You're finally awake!" Mokuba exclaimed and she looked by her side to see the young man there.

"Mokuba... what happened?" She asked and blinked a few times, the room around her spinning a little.

"You fell, Tea. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts." She reached up and touched her forehead, and found some bandages. Then she saw the bruises on her arms. She began to remember... her eyes went wide when she did.

She fell down the stairs! She was alive?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When the ambulance finally arrived and the doctors checked Tea out, she was determined as just having a few bumps and bruises –but no fractures or broken limbs. And when the paramedics arrived -she sure seemed lively enough as she struggled and looked really pissed off at the household's owner.

They took her away to the hospital for further examination and to meet up with her parents.

Mokuba sighed when the front door closed and turned to his brother, who was standing towards the back of the lobby, his arms folded –his face plain with a slight frown.

"Brother, what was she doing here?" Mokuba asked, curious.

Kaiba scoffed and began to head back up the stairs. "She wanted me to sponsor her dance club."

"And?" Mokuba prodded, heading up after his brother.

"I told her I would if she could beat me in a duel." He laughed slightly. "She lost of course."

"And?" Mokuba asked, trying to get more info out of his brother.

"And she was so upset she left in a hurry..." He left it at that as they reached the top of the stairs.

Mokuba stopped at the top of the stairs, resting slightly on the railing as he pondered the rest. She must have been really upset and tried to use the elevator, but it wasn't fast enough, and decided to storm down the stairs –in a disasterous conclusion she had fallen and was knocked unconscious.

Mokuba looked up finally to see that Seto had disappeared from sight. He chased after him, to his bedroom, where he was taking off his jacket.

"You know, you should sponsor them. It's the least you could do." Mokuba replied, and saw his brother pause for a moment, as if the words he spoke were in a different language than his own. Mokuba knew his brother all too well. He'd just have to find a way to convince him.

"It's not like she can sue me –I have the best lawyers in all of Japan, and frankly, it was entirely her fault, so I shouldn't have to feel the need to _pay her back_." Kaiba ground out the last three words.

"Seto... I think you should sponsor them. At least it'll show that you feel sorry for her accident."

"But sponsoring them will only show that I'm trying to cover up for something –which I'm not."

Mokuba frowned. Geeze, his brother sure was stubborn sometimes. Mokuba lately had begun to see that his brother desperately needed something else in his life. Maybe being around people his age –and girls for that matter- would be good for him. He was always so into his work, that he never took any time off for himself.

Mokuba agreed to himself that he would convince his big brother to not only sponsor them, but also interact with them. "Big brother. Just think of it. If you sponsor their club, then that would be some good advertisement. Think of it; Kaiba Corp logos on all their unforms, teeshirts, and posters. Plus when they travel around, they'd have to spread our good name. And... also consider that once they're under your sponsorship, you could technically be their boss, threatening to pull the plug at any time... you could get them to pretty much do whatever you want."

Mokuba watched as his brother pondered this new information. He was getting to him.

"And remember, female sales have dropped considerably over the past few months. With a dance club, we could perhaps pick up our sales in that area. We could even have a contest where it was only girls allowed to attend –a dancing duelist day or something... c'mon brother, you have to realize the potential this could bring to Kaiba Corp."

Kaiba squinted and thought deeply about this. Mokuba made a good point...

* * *

_A/N: Alright! This is the real beginning of the brand new plot! the revised plot will be more on Kaiba and his sponsorship to the dance club -and all the fun stuff that follows! yay! please have faith in me that this is gonna be so much better than where it was originally leading! okay, i have to go, but expect more from this story -as i have been drawn to it as of late, and the new plot is getting my creative juices flowing. Don't worry, though, fans of 'Cast Away...' it's gonna be updated soon too. till then, bye!_


	4. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

* * *

Chapter 4 - Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous

* * *

Tea smiled happily as her friends bombarded her in her room. Seeing them all flustered and worried was a little endearing.

Joey was yelling about wanting to smash Kaiba's face for letting her fall.

Tristan was trying to calm Joey down while trying to hand her a get-well bear.

Serenity was trying to squeeze between the two to try and give her a hug.

Duke was growling in the direction of Tristan for having been so close to Serenity.

And Yugi was rubbing his neck nervously while trying to talk to her.

"Are you sure you're alright Tea?" Yugi asked for the tenth time during their so-far fifteen minute stay. He was so concerned, she couldn't help but smile warmly –even though having everyone in her bedroom like this was a little unnerving.

"I'm fine! Just sore and I have a headache that won't quit. The doctors said I just have to watch myself while I exercise. They're afraid the blow to my head might make me faint. But I feel fine." She reassured him.

"Dat rich boy Kaiba is one jerk –I'm surprised he even called for an ambulance, and didn't just have one of his butlers drag you out to da curb!" Joey exclaimed, rubbing his fist in his palm.

Tea blinked and thought a moment. Now that she thought about it –and the way Kaiba usually treated her- it _was_ a surprise he hadn't done what Joey just said. She thought back –she was obviously taken care of, with her bandages and the fact she was lying in a bed. And to top it all off, Kaiba was there until she woke up.

Her thoughts on the stiff CEO was cut short when Joey exclaimed something loudly:

"Da minute I have alone with him –I'm gonna crush him!"

Tristan sighed. "Joey calm down, besides, this is Seto Kaiba we're talking about. You're my friend and all, but I don't think you stand a chance against him."

"Wha! Tristan, I thought we were pals!" Joey hung his head. "I don't have any confidence from any of yous." He said, defeatedly. His head hung lower when Duke started to open his big mouth.

"He's got a point, you know, Joey. Kaiba seems the type to know kung fu or something, or maybe some military training, and he'd know seven ways to kill you with his bare hands." Duke replied and got a smack in the back of the head by Joey.

"Shut up dice boy, and have a little confidence in your pal huh? Kaiba's not a real person –he's more like a tall, ugly machine that walks around an' spouts angry-stuff and evil cackling." Joey said, and sulked in a chair next to Tea's desk.

Yugi smiled nervously at the quarrel and turned back to Tea. "I think maybe Kaiba's more human than that. He did take care of you after you fell didn't he?" He asked, and Tea nodded slowly. "Deep down, Kaiba _is_ human –I'm sure he feels bad about you falling."

Tea nodded, but all the while, she was trying to forget about Seto Kaiba –because whenever she thought about him, she'd get a splitting headache.

It wasn't until a few days later that she would find out just how much a headache he could really be.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

How in the _hell_ did he end up back at this hell-hole? Kaiba frowned and clutched at his briefcase securely as he stepped towards Domino High School from his limo parked outside. He briefly remembered his brother's face and the way he convinced him –somehow- to sponsor Gardner's stupid dance club.

School had obviously already gotten out, and the place was looking deserted. He made his way over to the club rooms, and walked down the hall reading the labels of the doors. He heard some annoying, American music blaring from a room at the end of the hall.

In pink letters –ugh, _pink_- it read 'Dance Club!'

He walked straight towards it. The music got louder.

'_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous...They're always complaining, always complaining'_

'_If money is such a problem...Well they got mansions...Think we should rob them'_

Kaiba's eyebrow perked. What kind of song was this? Maybe he was hearing it wrong. His English got a little rusty sometimes. He slid the door open and found himself staring at the back of a girl, who was dancing to the song, showing all the others in front of her the moves.

The girls in the back who _were_ watching and studying, suddenly had their attention diverted.

Most of them –their mouths dropped. Others dropped pencils or went wide-eyed. And the rest of them simply looked like they were going to faint in fear.

'_We'll take your clothes, cash cards, and homes just stop complaining'_

'_Lifestyles of the rich and famous'_

The girl was performing quite well, but she was bandaged in several places, and Kaiba realized that it was Gardner who was in front of him.

'_Lifestyles of the rich and famous'_

She spun on her heel, but she obviously saw something in the twirl –well, more specifically _someone_. She begant to stumble out of pure shock. She didn't just see who she thought she saw... did she?

'_Lifestyles of the rich and famous' _And the song ended as she tripped over her feet and fell backwards.

Quick reflexes and a strong arm caught her before she fell completely.

She tensed, feeling a large hand support her from the small of her back. She looked up to see Seto Kaiba staring down at her, looking annoyed but calm. One of her hands had latched on tightly to his jacket's sleeve. From their position, it almost seemed choreographed.

His flexed his arm muscles slightly and pushed her back up and away from him. Everyone had now stood up and was forming a semi-circle around him and Tea.

Tea's initial surprise was replaced by a tad bit of anger. "What are you doing here Kaiba?"

He regarded her with a glare of his dark blue eyes. "I'm here to set up our arrangements we discussed earlier." He said simply and then pushed past all the whispering girls to set his briefcase down on a back table.

Tea and the club captain, Ally, made their way over to him.

Tea frowned as she saw him open up the briefcase. "If I'm going to sponsor this little club of yours, there's gonna have to be a few changes." He replied and everyone –except Tea- burst into joy.

Tea cleared her throat over the hysterical girls. "Changes? What changes?" But as soon as she spoke the words, she was elbowed in the side by Ally. Some other girls got the message and covered Tea's mouth.

Ally smiled warmly at Kaiba. "Changes! Of _course_ changes! What does our wonderful sponsor, Kaiba Corp, have in store for us?"

She was answered with a trademark smirk.

Tea saw that smirk and wanted to strangle him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The girls waved as the limo drove away.

Tea looked down at herself and at their sponsor's new 'dresscode'.

They were all now wearing short minishirts with Kaiba Corp logos all over it. And their small, very tight, white shirts were decorated with Blue Eyes White Dragons and other advertisements of other co-companies, and over that was a black silk jacket that had even more KC logos on it and a large picture of the head sponsor himself on the back. How irritating.

"I feel like a racing car! A billboard! Not a dancer!" Tea exclaimed and sunk down to sit on the steps in front of the school's main building.

"Wow, Tea you really pulled through! You got us Kaiba Corp!" A member exclaimed, happy.

"Yeah, but at what cost? Look at us! Walking advertisements!"

"But Tea... this is Kaiba Corp! Do you have any idea how popular we're going to be?" Ally spoke up and Tea buried her head in her hands.

The others in the club twirled around, remarking how they thought the outfits were cute.

She rubbed the sides of her head. Her fingers entertwined with the bandages wrapped around her wound. She really had a headache now. And the source of it was her new sponsor and his _changes_. She knew already this was turning out to be one horrible mistake.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaiba sat in his limo quietly as they drove back to his home. He _was_ having second thoughts about this whole thing –but now he was beginning to see the possibilities. The look on Gardner's face was just priceless. And he had to admit, they all looked good in mini skirts –especially _her_.

His mind went on rewind. Did he just admit that _Gardner_ looked _good_? True she had a great body, and her long legs were most appealing for his eyes to wander on, but... oh no, he was doing it _again_.

It wasn't like himself to be so _distracted_. And by girls for that matter! What was wrong with him? He knew he was still a teenager –and his hormones sometimes would secretly drive him insane, but this was ridiculous.

Most of the time he could just brush away those thoughts and concentrate on either work or duel monsters, or both at the same time for that matter. He didn't have time for girls; never wanted time for them either.

He tugged out his laptop and started it up and began looking over his new model for the new duel disc he was creating. This should take his mind off things.

Little did he know, that being a sponsor for a dance club would have further, hormonal, effects on him...

* * *

_A/N: Wow! Well, here it is, the start of Kaiba being the sponsor of his very own dance club! Wow! Hope you all stick around to see what happens next. For those who were fond of the whole amnesia thing –sorry. It was a little too cliché and annoying to write –so I'm sorry. Also- sorry for the shortness! I swear I'll be back to my regular self –with long chapters (like my other fics) please review!_


End file.
